


Winter Banquet

by CourtneyEllen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, M/M, Mute! Neil, Neil is still sassy even when mute, Protective Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 22: “You look good in it.”





	Winter Banquet

To say the Foxes were surprised when Aaron got on the bus with a date for the winter banquet would be an understatement. Aaron was sure he heard at least three necks crack when they noticed him and then shot to Andrew as if his brother was an answer. The Goalkeeper looked at the shocked faces without a single emotion on his face and shrugged. He liked this one better than the last.

When realizing that they were not going to get answers from Andrew (and already smart enough to know that Aaron would not give anything up), they turned to Aaron's date. Neil Josten.

"So Neil, how did you and Aaron meet?" Allison, of course, pried, her eyes widening when the red haired man begun to sign at her, amusement filling his eyes at her surprise. Aaron could barely contain the snort that threatened to escape as he slid into his seat and let Neil take the aisle so he could sign with the others. Though none of them other than the monsters knew how.

"Can't you speak?" Dan's questioned bordered rude and made Aaron growl low in his throat. He did not like when people brought up Neil's affliction.

"He doesn't speak!" Nicky chimed in, his tone just as offended as Aaron felt. "Well, maybe to Aaron during cuddle time, but only ever to Aaron," Nicky explained, the twin smacking the back of his head for revealing the cuddling thing. He had no problem showing affection with Neil, but he did not want the others to know that.

"Why Aaron?" Allison asked, though Aaron could hear the sneer she was hiding. It was safe to say that no one really liked the Monsters, especially not the twins. Aaron was surly yes, but he believed that the dislike for him came from his likeness to Andrew.

**He is the only one who cared to listen**, Neil signed, Aaron and Nicky giving him sad looks. Aaron pressed a kiss to Neil's hair while Nicky made up something about them having biology together in high school and bonded through that. Which was not really a lie.

Aaron had met Neil in their sophomore year of high school. Aaron had just gained a brother that hated him more than his abusive mother and the drug cravings were getting harder to manage. Neil had been the quiet kid next to him in biology and had never tried to cheat off of Aaron's homework. Hell, the kid did not speak at all until about January (one month before Andrew decided to go off road driving with their neglectful, drugged out mother) when he had asked Aaron if he could borrow a pencil.

Well, he had signed it at Aaron and was surprised when the blond gave over his extra pencil. Aaron later learned that no one other than his uncle had ever seemed it worthwhile to learn ASL in order to communicate with Neil. Aaron knew sign language because studying at the library was easier than going home and it was a useful skill he could use in a hospital should he knew too.

Their friendship had gone from there, the two of them signing back and forth with secret smiles shared between them. Aaron finally had someone to talk to about his shitty life and Neil was a great listener. With the death of Aaron's mother came the story of Neil's mother, this story spoken by a broken voice, so soft that Aaron had to strain to hear it. Neil told him how his uncle took him in after that and had gotten him a new name and new life, here in Columbia. Aaron called it fate and Neil had simply rolled his eyes fondly.

The two of them had not been separate since. Even when Aaron rebelliously dated a cheerleader to piss off Andrew and bury his feelings for Neil. As you can see, it did not work out and he now currently had Neil at his side as his date to the winter banquet. If this was not fate, then Aaron did not know what was.

"So Neil, why the dress?" Renee, the angel, asked getting the conversation away from how Neil could stand Aaron after seeing how angry the red head was getting. Aaron smirked at the mention of the dress, placing his hand on Neil's exposed thigh to comfort him. Neil had revealed long ago that he liked women's clothing and Aaron had supported him in his choices. He rocked outfits better than Allison. So when Aaron asked him to the winter banquet with him, it was only fitting that Neil had freaked out about getting a new dress. Nicky had freaked out the same and Aaron thought fondly of the shopping trip that had ensued because of Neil's excitement.

The dress was black and longer in the back than the front, showing off Neil's mile-long legs that were toned from his daily runs. It was lacey and covered up the gnarly scar on his shoulder with the black sleeves that got sheer as they traveled down his arms. His feet were in a pair of low heeled boots but the height difference between them was still there. Aaron did not mind, he liked that Neil was taller than him.

**So Aaron can fuck me with easy access,** Neil signed, Nicky and surprisingly Andrew snorting at his words. Aaron turned back to look at his brother, his mirror looking amused by Neil. Andrew and Neil had knocked heads at first with Andrew's protectiveness of his brother, but after his constant presence they had learned to live with each other and now took greater pleasure in talking shit about people in sign language. Andrew was one of the only others that had heard Neil's voice, it had been the proving factor that Neil was not a danger to Aaron.

"Did he just get the monster to laugh?" Allison's voice was easily getting on Neil's nerves, the monsters (Even Kevin who was indifferent to his presence) could tell. The red head sat up a bit straighter and glared at Allison.

**Do not call Andrew a monster.** Neil sighed, his face as angry as his hands. Aaron moved over to pull Neil into his lap, attempting to soothe him. Aaron did not like Andrew's nickname of Monster either, but they had learned to live with it after three years of being with the Foxes. Allison would be graduating this year and hopefully the next two will pass with less drama without her around to stir it up. Despite being in Aaron's lap, Neil looked like he was ready to kill someone with the stormy look on his face.

"Hey Michael Myers," Andrew's voice drifted over the bus, Neil turning his head at his nickname. Aaron rolled his eyes at the nickname, though it was better than Pink Panther.

**Don't let her get to you, she is just jealous that you are getting some and she isn't. She hasn't had a date to the banquets in three years.** Andrew signed and Neil grinned back at him, signing something so fast that Aaron did not get to see what it was. Given the smirk on Andrew's face that it caused, he really did not want to know. Aaron simply wrapped his arms tighter around Neil and kissed his cheek. He spent the rest of the ride trying to get the image of Andrew signing 'getting some' out of his head.

The banquet was as dull as ever, but Aaron had fun with Neil regardless. His favorite part was Allison's jealous face as Neil danced with his back against Aaron's chest, a seductive twist to his waist with his arm wrapped around Aaron's neck. Neil had noticed her watching them and had changed their slow dance into something hotter just for her. He had also signed bitch at her that had Aaron burying his face in Neil's neck and laughing harder than he ever had in public before. She must have gotten some impression because when he pulled back from Neil she was gone and Neil had a satisfied smirk on his face.

The ride back to Palmetto was filled with sleepy head jerks and shivering from the bus' air conditioning after he gave his jacket to Neil, the other shaking from the cold air on his exposed skin. Aaron quietly led his boyfriend out of the bus when they arrived back to campus and held him securely as they went up to Aaron's dorm and begun to get ready for bed.

"You look good in it." Aaron commented softly, the first time he spoke in an hour, as Neil turned around for him to unzip the dress. Neil let the dress pool at his feet, leaving him in a pair of black boxers and socks he had worn with the boots. The red head turned to face Aaron, already changed out into a pair of sweatpants, preferring to sleep shirtless. Neil ran his hands through Aaron's hair and pressed a kiss to his lips.

**Perhaps I'll wear it again, just for you.** Neil signed, stepping away from Aaron to steal one of his shirts (that might actually be Andrew's) before climbing into bed with Aaron. The dress laid on the floor with multiple suit ensembles joining it, none of the other boys feeling much like hanging up the suits over sleep. Aaron did not care about the wrinkles his only suit was getting right now. No, all that matter was that those strong legs were around his waist and a head of fiery hair was resting over his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> why do all of my stories involve neil wearing dresses? i honestly don't know, i just feel like he would be into wearing whatever and doesn't think of genders!
> 
> i also wanted to write matt x neil, but would you guys be interested in that? let me know!
> 
> i hope you guys like this one!


End file.
